


Takes One To Know One.

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>O'Brien outs Barrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes One To Know One.

"Is it true?"

Sarah can't quite take the right breath to speak, rage fills her even as she nods in silence, hating herself for the fear she feels at Cora's words. 

"O'Brien..."

"He only knows because he's the same..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... your daughter was not the only one who slept with Pamuk... among other people."

"People?"

"Men."

Sarah speaks softly but fiercely. 

"He sleeps with men, then has the cheek to... to..."

"Do exactly what you just did..."

Sarah's breath catches and she sighs. 

"Yes. Milady."

"Well... then we must keep him safe, mustn't we?"

"Yes Milady."


End file.
